My White Valentine
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: Just a story originally written in preparation for White Day this year. But the first chapters would be about Valentine's day even though that holiday had passed. The story takes place before the beginning of either series, when Roy and Riza were kids at the time. I'm terrible at summaries so I'll just say that this story will just contain some purely innocent, childhood fluff. R
1. The Usual Routine

Author's Note: I know Valentine's day has long passed, but I thought about making this a rush entry for a contest held on deviantart. I'm not even sure if I'll make it to the contest but I just had this idea and I thought it would be a waste not to write it even though I might not be able to participate because I missed the deadline. LOL. I also missed writing about young!RoyAi so here's a new story with them as the main cast.

Also, this story will not only involve just Valentine's Day. In fact, I thought of only making a new story in preparation for White day this March 14. But I thought it would be weird or something would be missing if I don't do Valentine's Day first.

Oh and before you say that Valentine's Day or even White day doesn't exist in the FMA world, don't stressed about it much. I only did this for fun and for the contest as I said above. I just had an incident with this matter before, I just want to be clear with that before I begin this story.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA and it's characters.

* * *

**My White Valentine**

* * *

Prologue

" The Usual Routine "

* * *

- 1898, Hawkeye Residence -

" Valentine's Day... " A young Riza said as she opened the door to their kitchen room. She closed the door behind her once she got inside and went towards the side of their sink to get some cooking utensils; a rolling pin, a medium sized bowl, a whisk and a baking tray. As she got the utensils, she proceeded to the sink to wash them.

" Will this just be the same routine again this year? " She silently thought to herself as she continued washing the utensils thoroughly. Once she was done, she carefully made her way towards the table with the utensils on her hands, slightly wobbling along the way. She set them down neatly as she reached the table.

Then she proceeded towards the shelves at the side to get the ingredients she needed, dragging a chair with her. As she reached the end, she placed the chair in front of her and carefully climbed up since the shelf was too high for her. Once she got what she needed, cocoa beans, a can of lecithin granules, sugar and some nuts that she thought might bring more flavor. She got down and returned to the table to place the ingredients down beside the utensils and the chair back to it's place.

After that she proceeded to the refrigerator to fetch the remaining ingredients that she needed; butter, milk and vanilla. She looked around the kitchen some more, she saw the leftovers of the dinner she made last night. Looks like her father didn't even bother leaving his study since last night. Riza sighed and frowned sadly. It was unhealthy for him to be that way, but what can she do about it? She knows best not to disturb him when he's researching.

Then she smiled to herself, at least she doesn't have to cook breakfast and even lunch. She doubt her father will come out till nightfall and she wasn't much hungry herself. She hates this day for some reason, but she always finds herself doing the same routine every year.

" Why am I even doing this? " She said to herself as she got the ingredients and closed the refrigerator before she made her way towards the table again and bent down to place the last ingredients she bought down gently and neatly with the rest.

" Oh well... " She said to herself as she straightened up, placing her hands at the side of her hips as she eyed the table filled of cooking utensils and ingredients for her recipe; Sweet home back chocolate balls. A secret recipe that she's been improving throughout the years. " ...Got to get to work then. " She said as she began preparing her specialty.

* * *

Once she was done, she placed the chocolate inside one of the cupboards to cool. She thought about placing the chocolate inside the refrigerator like last time but that didn't end up well last time since the chocolate hardened like a rock. That cupboard was the coolest and driest part of the kitchen. " Hopefully, that would be enough... " Riza thought to herself as she made her way back to the somewhat messy table to begin cleaning them up and wash the utensils at the sink once more.

As Riza wash each of the utensils thoroughly, she finds herself staring blankly at the window after a few seconds.

School was cancelled today. A report came out that there had been cases of spies from neighboring countries on the loose around Amestris. They apparently don't harm anyone... or yet so far. That's why classes had been suspended for the time being.

Yet most of her fellow students didn't bother about the fact that we're being infiltrated and they're just happy that school's out. They're even so happy that they kept talking about what they'll do on their dates today, yesterday. They hardly even paid attention to the lessons and just went on and on about Valentine's day and the girls just kept talking about what kind of chocolates they'll give out for the boys they admire.

" Seriously... there are other things we should be worried about. We are being infiltrated by spies... " Riza said to herself as she bent down and placed the last utensil she had washed at cupboard just below their sink. Then she straightened herself and look at the window again.

" But I guess... there's nothing to worry about. It looks very peaceful outside... " She thought to herself before she looked at where she placed her homemade chocolate. " ...and I could also scold myself for repeating this silly routine... when I know he wouldn't ever accept them. " She added and sighed afterwards.

She continued staring out of the window for a few minutes before she decided to leave the kitchen and begin her next job; cleaning the house. Actually she wasn't oblige to clean the entire house. She can even just stare at the window outside all day without her father caring. But she felt the need to do it. She thought that it was what her mother would always do too.

But most of all, she just hates seeing things dirty or out of place. She prefers seeing everything neat and organized. She sometimes begin to wonder if she'll continue being like this when she get's a job. " Would I be this hardworking in the future? I hope so or rather I'll make it so. I don't think I could ever imagine that I'd be myself otherwise. " She thought, smiling to herself as she finished cleaning most of the house.

Though their house was fairly large and it could fit a large family well... seeing things now, it's almost empty. Riza then shrugged her shoulders, she really shouldn't complain about it. At this case she could clean the whole house easily, though she wouldn't deny a room makeover. " Maybe Someday... " She said as she began to walk upstairs to head to her room.

After a tiring morning of cleaning, she thought it would be the best time to take a nice cold shower before she prepares the box that she'll use for her chocolates. Hopefully, the chocolates would be ready by then.

* * *

**- End of Prologue: The Usual Routine -**

* * *

Author's Note: I'll do the traditional Valentine's Day in Japan for this fic, where Females would give chocolate to males they admire, appreciate, like, loved or even hate in some circumstances. Me and my friends do this rather than what most people from where I'm from, do during this holiday. But I'll add a date scene in the following chapters nonetheless since I wanted more RoyAi fluff. Ha ha.

Also If you've been wondering about why this story's timeline is set on 1898, that's because that's when Roy was supposed to be 13 years old (His Birthday was said to be on September 25, 1885.) and I presume Riza is only younger than 2 years from him so she's 11 during this time. The highlight of Ishval Civil War, when the state alchemist were sent to annihilate Ishvalians, Major Roy Mustang was 23 years old on the year of 1908. In the start of the Anime/Manga, He's said to be 29 years old so the year FMA started is 1914 so I thought this date was perfect for this story. That is of course only my deduction since no official date about their birthday was given. Or is there something about it? I really don't know so if you have any idea, please leave a review or pm me about it. It would be crucial to know about it more for my other story that will deal heavily with their past and childhood. Thanks in advance to those who might know some answers.

Also, this is only the prologue, so there isn't much happening. The real story will take place on the next chapter. I doubt I'll make it in time for the contest but I'll still update the next chapter as soon as I can. Review while I type the next chapter please? Thanks in advance! :)

And Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it!


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

Author's Note: I'm sorry if it took me quite a while to update, a sudden incident took place a few days ago which made me busy. But I finally found some time to write again so here's the first chapter. Thanks for reading the prologue and I hope that you'll like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA nor it's characters.

* * *

**My White Valentine**

* * *

Chapter One

" An Unexpected Visitor "

* * *

After a refreshing shower, Riza quickly wore a plain black shirt and blue jeans. She sat down on her bed to blindly wear her shoes while she looked around her room to find some materials she might need in making the container for her chocolates.

Once she was full dressed, she stood up from bed and quickly began searching for some materials she could use from her room.

After that, Riza returned to their kitchen room with a small rectangular box, glue, scissors and some colorful papers she found laying on her room, in her hands.

She sat back down on the table and began cutting heart shape designs on different colored papers and then pasting them together in the box where she'll place the chocolates she made earlier.

Time passed by as Riza worked on the box quietly. Once she was satisfied with her design, she stood up and carefully picked up the decorated box in her hands. Then she made way to the window near the sink.

As Riza reached her destination, she carefully placed the decorated box in the window's wooden frame to let the glue dry. Then she looked out the window again. She let out a relieve sigh, as a soft cool breeze passed through their kitchen window.

" That will help speed up drying the box. " Riza amusingly thought to herself as she continued looking around outside through the window. It was almost noon but it was still as bright and as peaceful outside since morning.

" It's a perfect day to go outside. " Riza said, talking to herself as she crossed her arms. " But with all the reports I've heard in the radio about being infiltrated by neighboring countries, it's too dangerous to go out alone. " She added as she looked at the kitchen door that leads to their living room.

" Then again, being at home isn't really making me feel safe either. " Riza said as shrugged her shoulders. " I feel like I'm alone inside this house everyday. " She added dejectedly as she walked back towards the table and sat down on a chair. Then she looked up to look at their wall clock to check what time is it.

Her eyes grew wide seeing the time. Then she crossed her arms again and sighed disappointedly. She had expected that it was nearly noon when she looked outside the window. But she was still quite surprised that It's already been 1124 hours and up till now, there's still no signs of her father leaving his study.

Riza then began wondering if he ever felt hungry. There was even a time where he never left his study for five days without eating or drinking. Well she did stubbornly climbed up there with a tray on her hands, with a plate full of the food she cooked that day and a glass of water every afternoon.

Despite the uncertain relationship she has with her father, she does still worries about him.

However, whatever happened to the trays content's is still a mystery for her since her father always tells her that he'll eat later since he was busy and place the contents in the bare table at the side of his study, near the door and told her to leave the room quietly. Then he told her not to disturb him unless there's an emergency that demands his attention.

What she only found out was the plates that she used for his meal a week after. Where all of them are recklessly piled up on the sink, where all were dirty and smelling very foul with all the excess spoiled bits of food that dried on the plates.

Riza frowned at the memory and slightly shivered in disgust. Of course she was in charge of cleaning those dishes. Since the only time she ever saw his father leaving his study, will either be once or twice every weekends and he'll go out to who knows where for a business trip. She presumed it was related to alchemy but since he never really told her anything about his work, it's still uncertain.

All he ever told her when she watched him prepare to leave is that he has to leave the house for sometime or Stay indoors and study or don't let anyone but him enter the house or don't prepare an extra meal since he's just gonna eat out so she should only cooked for herself and lastly, don't wait for him to arrive and he'll just use his keys to get inside since he'll probably be late or even be out till the day after most of the time he's out, so she should just go to bed early.

" He treats me like a child. But I don't think he ever acknowledge me as her daughter. I feel more like his stubborn maid. " Riza said sarcastically. Then her eyes soften and frowned, " I wonder... " She started as she gently leaned her head against her arms in the table. " Did he ever worry about me as much as I worry about him? " She said softly, looking at the window blankly.

Then she saw a couple of blue birds perched on the windows frame. Since she was bored, she sought company from them as she watched them moved about while listening to their soft chirps. When one of them perched on the box she decorated, did she wonder if it was now dry. With that, she stood up and went towards the window.

The birds watch her approach curiously. Jumping towards and further away from the windows frame simultaneously as they chirped and flapped their wings uncertainly.

Riza just smiled at them and carefully took the box and raised it to her eye-level as she inspected it thoroughly. It seems like the glue had completely dried now and she thought it looked decent.

She was about to go back to the table to check on her home baked chocolates next. But she was halt when one of the birds perched on her left arm, looking at her curiously as it chirped a couple of times.

" What is it? Are you hungry? " Riza asked. She didn't really thought of a reply coming from him but it chirped a couple of times and flew back to the window's wooden frame and reunite with it's partner. Both birds looking at her curiously, patiently waiting for something.

Riza then thought they were hungry. With that, she hurriedly went to the table and gently place the box down. Then she proceeded to one of the shelves. She found a jar of biscuits so she opened it and took a piece. She crushed the biscuit in her hand as she made her way back to the window.

The birds watch her extend her right hand towards them and let the biscuit's crumb fell on her palm to the window's wooden frame. The birds then curiously made it's way to the crumbs as Riza withdrew her hand, then the two birds gratefully ate the crushed biscuit as they chirped softly.

" You two are even more easier to feed than my father. " Riza said in a teasing tone, smiling wide at the birds who were now busy eating.

A moment later, Riza then thought about the chocolates she made, " I wonder if it's ready now? " She said as she went towards the cupboard where she left them.

As she reach the cupboard, she knelt down and opened it. In turn, a sweet aroma greeted her nose while she carefully took the baking tray with the chocolate balls out.

Then Riza smiled, they were ready and they turned out pretty well. With that, she cheerfully proceeded back to table and sat back down on the chair as she began to place each chocolate balls inside the box she decorated, neatly and secure.

Once she was done placing all the chocolates inside the box, she looked at the arrangement she made one more time before she place the box's lid down to seal it. Then she looked at the box from a distance. It was alright as it is but she can't help but think it was missing something and she doesn't know why or what.

After awhile of thinking what could be missing, Riza simply shrugged her shoulders and stood up. " Oh well. " She said as she took the chocolate box on her hand and looked at the windows. She was surprised to see that the birds were gone.

" I guess it might've taken me awhile to finish preparing my gift. " Riza said as she went towards the window. " Hmm... no signs of them anywhere... " She added as she peered out the window, then she looked at the window's wooden frame. " No traces of the biscuit's crumbs either. Well I'm happy they're full but they should chirped goodbye. " She concluded amusingly as she closed the kitchen window.

Then she proceeded towards the door and head out to the living room, closing the door behind her. Walking a few more steps forward, she stopped at the end of the stairs and look up towards his father's study.

" I should go and check how his doing... and ask him if he wants some lunch. " Riza thought to herself as she gulped nervously. Who knows how will his father react for disturbing him in his study. But since she worries about his eating habits, she musters all her courage and at least manage to ask him if he wants to eat or not.

With the box of chocolates in her hands and after a long sigh. Riza then climbed up the stairs and head towards her father's study.

* * *

As Riza reached the door leading to her father's study, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes to calm herself as she nervously knock on the door.

_* Knock! knock! knock! *_

She leaned on the door and she heard an irritated sigh from the other side making her feel more tense and uncomfortable.

After a few more seconds of silence, she finally heard his voice. " Come in, Riza. " She heard him say calmly.

With that, Riza braced herself while she gently opened the door and proceeded in going inside, quietly closing the door behind her. Then she moved closer to his father, dodging a few research papers that fell messily on the floor.

" What is it? " Berthold asked once Riza was right behind him. Though he kept looking at his apprentice's research papers and didn't even bothered looking at her.

" I'm sorry to disturb you, Father... But you haven't eaten anything since yesterday so I was wondering if you want me to bring you something to eat. " Riza said softly as she tensely looked at his father.

Berhold sighed again, " No, I'm fine as it is. I'm busy reading his research papers. " He said simply as he turned a page.

" His research papers? " Riza asked curiously as Berthold nodded, " You know who I mean. There's only one person who ever comes inside this house other than the two of us and by reading his reports, looks like the fool has improved a lot since he came. " He said as he turned another page.

" Uh-hmm... so I guess he must be working very hard? " Riza asked as she curiously look at the research papers he was reading.

" That isn't the case, this kid's still a green horn. Look, his report is lacking more detail and exact information. I don't know if he's that ignorant or just lazy since this report doesn't even have more than four pages! " Berthold said sternly as he tossed his report to the side of his desk.

" I... I see. " Riza said uneasily. Berthold let out a tired sighed again, " Good thing I don't have to see him today. " He said as he leaned on his chair, " But do remind me to give him a scolding once he visits next week. " He added.

Riza could only smile at him sheepishly, " A-alright, father. " She said softly.

" Anything else? " Berthold suddenly asked. Riza could only look at him in confusion, " Hmm? "

" What else do you want from me? Why are you still here? " Berthold asked strictly.

Riza tensed up and looked away from him, looking down at her shaking hands that was clutching the box of chocolates, " Well... I... I... "

After a few seconds, she went silent. She didn't had the courage to give her gift to him and no words came out from her mouth to at least tell him about it.

Berthold coughed a couple of times, breaking the silence. " If it isn't anything important, then I ask you to leave. I have a lot of work to do. " He said coldly as he began writing something on paper.

Riza was planning on declining but she ended up silent again, then she gave up and nodded, " Yes, Father. Sorry for disturbing you. I'll take my leave now. " She said obediently as she carefully move her way back towards the door.

But she stopped midway as she heard his father call her name, " Riza... " Berthold said in a more softer tone.

Riza looked back curiously and asked, " What is it, Father? "

" Why don't you do anything you like as long as it isn't something that will put you in danger? I'll be fine on my own. " Berthold said. Riza was about to reply but she was cut off, " But if you're planning on going out be sure to not go far and get back before nightfall. " He added.

Riza perked up a little bit as she heard his concerns. " I will. Thank you, Father. " She said gratefully with a bow, then she straightened herself and was about to walk towards the door again when his father called her out again.

" ...And Riza? " Berthold started. Riza looked back and was surprised to see him looking at her.

" I'm coming out later for dinner so make sure to prepare something new. I don't want to eat any cold meals or leftovers a few days ago. " Berthold said casually.

Riza smiled at him and nodded, " Okay. I'll prepare something delicious for tonight. " She said cheerfully. His father nodded back and soon looked back to his desk. " That will be all. You may leave now. " He said casually.

" Alright. Excuse me, Father. " Riza said obediently and opened the door and moved outside. She looked at his father one more time and saw that he was working on his research again before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

" Well... that went well than planned. But... " Riza said, talking to herself while she walked down the stairs. As she got down to the very end, she looked at the box of chocolates in her hands and proceeded towards their kitchen room once more.

" But I guess I shouldn't push my luck or get my hopes up. He'll never accept this from me and just say that it's a waste of time. " She said as she looked at the box of chocolates again.

" I worked so hard on this chocolates for the occasion but I don't think that he even knows that it's a holiday, today. " Riza said disappointedly as she went towards the cupboard to store the chocolates again.

As she reached her destination, she knelt down and opened the cupboard, " Looks I'm going to have to eat this for myself, since it'll be a waste not to eat it. " She said as she placed the box of chocolates inside the cupboard and closed it. " But I'll eat it later since I'm not into eating chocolate right now... " She thought as she straightened herself.

Then Riza looked out the window once more. It was silently peaceful... No bird greeted her either and she felt completely alone. Then she let out a sigh... " It's not like someone would ever visit us. I hardly have any friends and I doubt my Father even bothered telling his clients where we live. He doesn't look like the type to look for friends either. " She said as she went towards the windows to look outside in a more closer view.

" I made some chocolates for my Father to show my respect for him through this special occasion in hopes that I'll find the courage I needed to give him this small gift. but I ended up not giving it to him... again. " She said sadly to herself as she held the window's glass that was vaguely reflecting her face.

" So I'll have to eat it again once more... like every year. Not like I have anyone to share it with. I'm always alone... But why do I even bother repeating this Usual Routine when I'm only hurting myself in the end? " Riza said sadly as traced her face mirroring from the window with her fingertips and let her hand fell to her side.

But no sooner after that, did she suddenly jumped in surprised as she heard someone knocking on their front door in the hallways past the living room.

_* Knock! knock! knock! __knock! knock! _*

" ... A visitor? " Riza thought to herself in surprise as she went out the kitchen and closed the door behind her. " As far as I know... we aren't really expecting any visitors today. " She added silently as she looked upstairs, to his father's study. Then back to the front door as she made her way towards it.

_* Knock! knock! knock! *_

Riza stopped in front of the door and considered about opening the it or not. Since she was curious on who could it be, she chose the first option nervously.

" It couldn't be the spies that infiltrated us, right? " She asked silently to herself. She then thought she was just getting a little paranoid for being cooped up from home for awhile. So she took a long deep breath to calm herself down and braced herself as she opened the door.

Only to find out it was someone who she wasn't expecting to visit and that her fears were a false alarm. Though she knew that there was nothing to worry about if it's him. She is still quite surprised to find him here.

" Hey, Riza! It's nice to see you so fair this morning! " He said cheerfully with a toothy grin.

Riza on the other hand, was still quite shocked by his unexpected visit. " ... Mr. Mustang? "

* * *

**- End of Chapter One: An Unexpected Visitor -**

* * *

Author's Note: It's quite sad that I couldn't find the time to write this for the contest I said I was going to enter a few days ago. Just had quite a lot of work to do suddenly. Well I gave up the contest, but I won't give up on this story so I'll continue this nonetheless. Since it was supposed to be a rush story, I was aiming this to be the last chapter for Valentines Day and skip to White Day for the next chapter so this story was supposed to be a lot shorter. But since I wasn't rushing for any deadline now, I thought of making it longer and more detailed since I figured it wasn't good to rush this story that I know has a lot of possibilities to be even better. Plus, I prefer writing longer stories. :D

Anyhow, Looks like Roy and Riza will finally be together on the next chapter. Any ideas on what could happen? Leave a review please. I'd love to hear(read) from you... and it'll probably inspire me to write faster so do it now. Ha ha, that's only half true, I'm happy enough to know that you've read this so I'll update this as soon as I can. Reviewing does really help in keeping me inspired or rather motivated more to write though. So it'll greatly help.

Special thanks to ' rizarukia-mustanghawkeye' and 'h0neyxx' for reviewing and following the story. I hope for your continued support! I really want to finish this story as fast as I can so I can work on some of my other pending stories. Had my ideas in updating three of my stories which is, How to make a date, How to make a love song and Holiday Mishaps (will be renaming this to 'How to have the perfect vacation' so take note!) They're all RoyAi centered stories that I highly recommend you to read if you're looking for a good laugh and fluff for this wonderful pair. Actually, most of my stories involve Roy and Riza so go and check them out if you're interested. Remember, It's not necessary to forcefully read them though! Only read them if you want to! :)

But again, Please kindly drop a review, no matter how short it is, if you can! I just really want to know what you think of this or my other stories. It's very misleading for me to find out so many hits to my stories with only a few reviews/faves/follows. Makes me think it's not that good and it's kinda making me undermotivated to write. Sorry for being quite selfish but I just want to be honest with you. Nonetheless, I'll go work on the next chapter now. Thank you so much for reading this! ;)


	3. Breaking the Silence

Author's Note: Hi there, here's chapter two! Hope you'll like it and thanks for reading the previous chapters!

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA nor it's characters.

* * *

**My White Valentine**

* * *

Chapter Two

" Breaking the Silence "

* * *

" Yup, the one and only. " Roy said cheerfully, he noticed her surprised face and grinned wider, " Why that look? Haven't seen a handsome face lately? " He teased.

Riza shook her head in disbelief, " I'm just surprised to see you here in such an unexpected notice and no, I haven't seen anyone with that preference yet up till now. " She countered, which in turn made him laugh.

" Ouch. " Roy replied as he feigned being hurt by her words. " I came all the way here just to hear those cold words. " He added teasingly.

Riza crossed her arms and looked at him curiously as she asked, " Speaking of being here... Can you please tell me why are you here, Mr. Mustang? As far as I know you don't have any appointments with my Father scheduled today. "

Roy just smiled at her for a few seconds before he replied, " Hmm... It's a pretty long story. Mind if I come in and tell you about it inside? He asked politely.

Riza thought about it for awhile, with what she heard from his Father earlier about his research report. Roy probably came to ask about that but she thought his Father wasn't in the mood to see anyone. Especially him.

" It's not about my research papers. I already knew he would have a fit about it since it is my handy work. " Roy said, reading her mind which in turn shock her.

" H-how did you know what was on my mind? " Riza asked curiously. Roy just simply smiled, " Because I can see it on your eyes. You always have that concerned look when I'm about to get in trouble with your Father, Riza. "

" Is that so? " Riza asked in bewilderment while Roy nodded. " I probably got into trouble for submitting a short and summarized report now, didn't I? " He deduced.

Riza nodded and look at him curiously, " And how did you know that? "

Roy just grinned, " It's a secret. " He said teasingly.

Riza eyed him suspiciously, the she perked up when she thought of the reason, " Oh, you don't have to tell me. It's because you've been scold by my Father with that fault before! " She deducted and she saw Roy flinched at her response. With that, it surely has to be that reason.

Roy's eyes grew wide in slight surprise, then he placed his hands on his pockets and grinned, " How did you know? Don't tell me you can see it in my eyes too! " He teased.

Riza crossed her arms and quirked a brow at him, " No, I just saw your report earlier and Father did complained about it. But it also felt like he was used to it by now from how I see it. " She replied.

" I see... " Roy said sheepishly, then he smiled, " Oh, so you visited him early today? Is he still in his study? "

Riza nodded, " Yes. To tell you the truth, he hasn't left his study since yesterday. "

" Whoa, really? Never even for a glass of water? " Roy asked in slight amazement.

Riza nodded again before she respond, " Yup. That's why I visited him and asked him if he wants to eat or drink something, but he told me that he was busy as usual. Reading countless of research papers and mountains of books! "

" That's Master Hawkeye alright. Even when I'm practicing the basics of alchemy with him, he always has a book he's reading. I thought that the book was part of his research but I really doubt he even looks at what I'm doing on our practical tests. " Roy said as he thought about his training sessions with his alchemy master.

" Or he could also be writing his own research data. I saw him took some papers in one of his desk compartments and began writing something before I left his study. " Riza added.

" Is that so? I don't know how he does it for long. Anything that has to do with _Paperwork_ doesn't really appeal to me much. " Roy said as he crossed his arms and his eyes dropped and looked lazy.

" You should really change that way of thinking, what would happen if you grew old and have a job with that mindset? " Riza asked sternly as Roy thought about it for awhile.

Then he shrugged his shoulders and grinned, " Well, I guess I'd be a lazy worker when it comes to office work, so I think I prefer a job that actually lets me be out in field work more. "

" If that was the case, you should just continue your part time job as an assistant farmer then. That would require a lot of field work. " Riza said casually as Roy smirked. " As much fun as farm work is. I think I do want to have a job in the big city more. " He said determinedly.

" Then you'll have to deal with paperwork one way or another. Since most jobs requires you to deal with them everyday. " Riza said casually making Roy frown.

" That really doesn't make me feel any better. It makes me hate paperwork even more. " Roy said dejectedly.

" This attitude of yours would be the reason why you'll be getting in trouble with Father again. " Riza scolded him sternly.

" Again? Is he really that mad to give me another earful lecture about my research reports? " Roy asked sheepishly. He flinched when he saw her nod.

" Definitely. He even told me to remind him to scold you about it once he sees you. " Riza replied.

Roy frowned, " So I came to visit at the wrong time, huh? "

" If he sees you, then it might be. " Riza said in response as she looked back at her Father's study room from afar. It's still quiet as she left earlier. He still must be busy with his research.

Roy let out a disappointed sigh, " If that's the case then I guess I should be going before he sees me loitering around here. " He said, regaining his cheerfulness as he smiled at Riza.

He was about to say good bye as he turned back and started slowly walking away when Riza suddenly called him, " ... Mr. Mustang, Wait! "

Roy looked back at her curiously and asked, " Is there something you need me with, Riza? "

Riza looked at him and stayed silent for a few seconds. As much as she's used to being alone, she can't deny that she had been wishing to have someone to talk to and keep her company, even for just short while. Although she couldn't say it too him since she felt nervous and felt selfish of wanting to burden him with that wish.

However, She didn't have to say anything. Since he already knew about it as he looked at her. " You must be pretty bored being by yourself in this big house. huh? Well, I know you aren't really alone but... you know what I mean. " He said as he placed his comforting right hand to her left shoulder.

Riza looked up at him and she saw him gave a reassuring smile. " ... I am kinda bored. " she admitted as she smiled back.

" Then can I come in and give you some company? " Roy asked. He saw her think about it for awhile then his smile grew wide when he saw her nod.

" Alright. You can come in, but don't make much noise once we're inside. " Riza said as she moved back and let Roy enter, letting him close the door for her. " I'll prepare us something to drink. Follow me to the kitchen once you've locked the door. " She said as Roy nodded, " Okay. "

With that, Riza lead the way to the kitchen, with Roy following suit.

* * *

Once they were both inside. Roy casually made his way to the table and sat down on a chair as he watched Riza fill a kettle with some water and then boil it using the stove. After that she made her way to table and sat on a chair, against him.

" So... can you tell me why did you visit us in such a short notice now? I'm kinda curious. " Riza asked as she looked at Roy suspiciously. "Did you do something bad at home? " She added as Roy quickly shook his head.

" No way. It was my sisters who did something terrible to me! " Roy said defensively, making Riza giggle and even more curious, " Oh? What have they done to you to make you look so vexed like this? " She asked.

Roy looked at her for a while and thought about telling it to her or not since it was fairly an embarrassing memory for him. But seeing the look on Riza, made him feel like he can't hide anything from her. After a moment of self-deliberation, he took a deep breath and sighed. Before he looked at her and smiled.

" Well... To tell you that truth, every Valentine's day is a nightmare for me. I'm quite thankful that there's no school today because I didn't have to feel the pressure of those jealous eyes staring at me from a far. I don't really get why some boys take this too personally, I mean it's not my fault that the girls they like gives me chocolates. I just hate getting threats and death notes fill my locker, you know. It takes me quite awhile to just clean it afterwards. They're only all talk, though. I received a lot of threats that they'll wait for me in the front gate to get it over with, but I never really seen any of them. " Roy said as Riza listened very attentively to his every word.

He was about to say more about the matter when the kettle suddenly began whistling, surprising the two.

" Oh, excuse me. I'll go and prepare us some chocolate drinks first. " Riza said as he watched her stood up and walked towards the stove to turn off the flame. Wanting to help, Roy stood up and went towards her side and took a couple of cups out from the nearby shelf and hand them to her. Then he proceeded on finding a couple of spoons.

Riza said her thanks and filled both cups with hot water and cocoa powder afterwards. A few seconds later, Roy found some spoons and placed them on the cups respectively. Then both took a cup and stirred it's contents, they let out a soft sigh as they smelled a sweet aroma fill the air. They took a few sips before they returned to sat back down the table and resumed their conversation.

" So... what happens next? " Riza asked curiously as she sipped from her cup. Her curiosity made Roy smile. " Well, I usually end up having a lot of chocolates with me every time I come back home every Valentine's day. Other than the threats from school, my sister's usually pesters me about them once I get home, so I just end up giving all the chocolates I have to them so that they'll stop bothering me. But now that school was cancelled, all those things didn't happen again today so I finally thought that I have a moments peace this Valentine's day. " He started,

Then he sipped a couple of times in his cup of chocolate before he continued, " Sadly that isn't the case. Devastated on the fact that I won't be bringing in any chocolate this time around. They forced me with two options. " Roy said as Riza looked at him confusedly, " Two... options? " She wondered as Roy let out a sigh.

" The first was that they say they'll go and bake their own chocolates and they'll use me as their test subject. Meaning I'll have to eat them, right? " Roy asked as Riza nodded, " And what's wrong with that? I don't think it's a terrible thing to do... " She said as she looked at the cupboard where she put her homemade chocolates in.

" The thought isn't bad. But the taste is! " Roy said exaggeratedly, waving his hands up as he complained. " Worse part of it is that they kept on making more and they said that I'll have to eat it all of them until they make an edible piece of chocolate. "

" That's is kinda brutal... So what did you do? " Riza asked.

" I told them no, I won't eat them anymore since I really don't want to have a bad case of stomachache. " Roy replied as Riza raised a brow at him as her eyes grew wider in curiosity, " ... and what did they say in response? "

" That in order for me not to eat their inedible chocolates, I have to go along with the second option. They didn't tell me what it'll be right away and just said to follow them in one of my sister's room since they said that they have to show me something and will tell me about the second option once we're inside. I had my suspicions in what it would be and I didn't feel good about it. But if that was the only way that they'll stop feeding me poison, then I had to risk it and take a chance. " Roy started then he gulped and shivered at the memory of what happened to him next. " It turned out to be an even more nightmare if I went through it. " He added dejectedly.

Riza looked at him in slight concern, " What were they planning to do to you? " She asked and saw his face turning red.

Roy looked at him and gulped again as he suddenly felt very embarrassed. He then began to reconsider about telling her about it or not. But since he knows that she won't give in unless he tells her about it. He took a deep breath and sighed to calm himself down and gathered his courage.

" Well... I got lucky that I managed to escape but if I hadn't it would be my worst nightmare come true. " Roy started as he crossed his arms and took another deep breath before he quickly replied. "_THENTHEYTOLDMETOWEARONEOFTHE IRPINKDRESSES-ANDGOOTSIDEFORATLEASTANHOURA SADARE._ "

" ... What was that? Speak more slowly please. " Riza said as she leaned her head closer to him, waiting for him to repeat his words clearly.

Roy took another deep breath and sighed as he spoke more slowly, " They... dared me to go outside for an hour... wearing one of their... pink... dresses. It had like a lot of girly pink and violet ribbons all over. " He said and shivered at the thought of wearing it.

Riza smiled wide and tried not her best to laugh, " Oh, now I see why you're so embarrassed by it. But... why do they want to do that to you? " She asked in a very amused tone.

" For no reasonable reason. They just said that they wanted a new little... princess... at the bar. " Roy said uncomfortably as Riza couldn't help but slightly giggled at the thought of what 'Princess Roy' might have look like in her mind. Hearing her, Roy frowned at her. " Riza... "

Riza coughed a couple of times to regain her composure. But she still can't help but smile wide as the thought of Roy wearing a dress comes to her mind. " Okay, Okay... I'm sorry. I couldn't stop it. " Riza said apologetically... with a tinge of amusement which of course didn't passed through him.

A few seconds later, Riza couldn't help but giggle again at the silliness she thought of. Roy just let out a sighed and smiled. " Well, at least I finally managed to make her laugh. " He thought to himself as he eyed her genuinely.

Riza coughed a couple of times again to regain her composure. Then she smiled back and looked at him with the same passion, " Sorry... " She said in a more embarrassed tone.

Roy just grinned, " Nah, it's alright. " He said as he leaned on his chair as he finished drinking all his cups contents with Riza following suit.

Once both cups were empty, Roy and Riza went towards the sink and washed the cups side by side. Then a thought came to Riza, " So... How did you escape them by the way? " She asked curiously. As far as she know, it would have been impossible to escape her sisters since he was cornered like that.

" Well... it would have been inescapable since they were guarding the door and two of them were slowly approaching me to wear the dress over me. But luckily, Madame Christmas called them out saying to help her with the bar since there were many costumers. You should have seen my sisters disappointed look. They were priceless! " Roy said cheerfully as they both shared a good laugh together. Then once they were done, he took both the washed cups and spoons from Riza and carefully placed them inside their respective cupboards.

Then both of them returned to the tables. Though this time, they sat beside each other.

" That is lucky. You surely have to thank Madame Christmas then. " Riza said cheerfully as Roy nodded, " You sure said it. It turns out that there weren't really any customers outside. She just said that because she wanted to save me from the embarrassment. Then she told me to make a run for it while my sisters were away and told me to come over here to play with you. " He started as he looked at her.

Riza nodded as she got the idea. " I see. Now I know why you're here. " she said as she leaned on her chair.

" But know that I didn't come here because I was told to... " Roy said as Riza looked at him and she saw her smiling warmly at her.

" I came here because I really wanted to see you and the Madame already knew so she took that chance to tease me. " Roy said as Riza looked at him questioningly, " You... wanted to see me? " She asked and she saw him nod. " Yes. "

" Why? " Riza asked innocently as Roy stayed silent and grinned while he crossed his arms. " Because I simply just wanted to. " He said casually as she looked at him curiously. " He's planning something when hes smiling like that... " She thought and no sooner than she thought of that did Roy suddenly turned his chair and faced her, surprising Riza as he took her right hand in his left.

" W-what is it, Mr. Mustang? " Riza asked nervously as Roy just smiled genuinely at her for a few seconds before he spoke gently. " Will you go out with me Riza? "

* * *

**End of Chapter Two: Breaking the Silence**

* * *

Author's note: Couldn't resist the cliffhanger LOL. Actually I just cut it off because it was getting way longer than planned. Next chapter would most likely be their date... Unless of course I make her decline his offer if I was Roy's sister. Ha ha, nah, just kidding. Actually this chapter was supposed to be the date itself but somehow I thought of making them casually talk to one another to break the awkwardness and loneliness that Riza feels, especially since the last chapters were far to serious for her. I decided to lighten things up a bit first~ :D

Thank you so much for the reviews, faves and follows, everyone. I'm glad to know you liked the story so far and I hope for your continued support! Please leave a review to help keep me motivated!

Thanks again for reading and see you guys again on the next chapter! I'll make it fun and sweet, especially since White Day is approaching~ Oh, I'd better get on with it since it's almost d-day! I'll go ahead and write the third chapter now. By the way, I haven't reread this chapter yet so there might be some grammatical mistakes but I'll get to it later. ;p

Thanks again! :)


End file.
